It's a Trap! (Transcript)
This is the transcript for Episode 4 of Season 1 of The Magical Five, It's a Trap!. Sulley: Our master's captured! Mike: Sulley, calm down, buddy! We can fix this! Cute Eyes: NOOO, GET BACK HERE! Mike looks at FairyTailLover01 and sh looks at him for a second. Mike: You do have a plan, right? Lover: Erm...I have part of a plan... ???: Hey, I have a plan! Sulley: Who the heck was that? Lover: Um...w-what...? ???: It's me! Mysterious Person flies in, revealing to be Syndrome. Mike: Hey, you need to fix your hair. Cute Eyes: ...YOU HAVE A PLAN?! SAY IT- FairyTailLover01 tries to calm Cute Eyes down. Syndrome: Come with me, I have ice cream! Cute Eyes goes derp mode and seems like he's hypnotized. Cute Eyes: iCe CrEaM! Lover: Cute Eyes... FairyTailLover01 sighs and Syndrome uses zero point energy to grab Cute Eyes' ice cream and throw it away. Cute Eyes: nO, nOt My IcE cReAm! Lover: Leave him alone... Giant robots called Omnidroids grab everyone, making FairyTailLover01 scream. Mike: Hey, careful! If I lose an eye, I'm calling my lawyer! Sulley: Who is your lawyer? Mike: You! FairyTailLover01 tries to struggle away from the robots, but she fails. Lover: Get off of me...! Syndrome: Now, I need you to tell me: where are the Incredibles, that monster and that ship? Lover: Like we'd tell you... Omnidroid squeezes FairyTailLover01 really hard, making her scream again. Syndrome: Having second thoughts, girl? Lover: ...I...I can't... Syndrome: Hmm...what if we torture your friends? Sulley: Trust me, I just got employed as a lawyer! Lover: Please...don't hurt them... Syndrome: So you're going to tell me everything? Lover: I... FairyTailLover01 sighs. Omnidroids get ready. Syndrome: Yes? Lover: I don't know everything...but...I know that they took my friends into their car...and...they went off that way... FairyTailLover01 moves her head as if pointing in a certain direction. Omnidroids drop FairyTailLover01, Cute Eyes, Sulley and Mike. She gasps for air, but he laughs. Mike: Oh, you sure are stupid, Syndrome. Syndrome: Huh? Mike: First of all, look at your hair. Secondly, I managed to call the National Supers Agency while your Omnidroids were grabbing me. Helicopters arrive at the scene and FairyTailLover01 smiles slightly. She looks ready to fight, but she's still catching her breath. Syndrome: Not again! Sulley: RUN! Sulley and Mike run towards an alleyway, with Omnidroids following them. Mike: You guys run! Our portal to Monstropolis is somewhere over here! Sulley and Mike disappear in the alleyway while helicopters land and then someone comes out and it turns out to be Make3.0Shine, who comes out with the Incredibles and also Edna Mode. Shine: Lover! Cute Eyes! Lover: Shine? Shine: Yep. Mrs. Incredible: Turns out it was a misunderstanding. Violet: We found out we captured our own master. Dash: So we offered to fly him over here. Mr. Incredible: We'll also find the purple guy. FairyTailLover01 smiles and hugs Make3.0Shine. Lover: I'm just happy you're okay. Shine: Hey guys, where's Sulley and Mike? Cute Eyes: They ran off into some alleyway. Pop Tart also comes out of the helicopter. Pop Tart: CUTE EYES! Cute Eyes: POP TART! Make3.0Shine looks to see that Jacksepticeye and the Boss Ship are gone. Shine: He must have left without us. We might need to call Agent Raf to come pick us up. Lover: Oh gosh darn it... FairyTailLover01 attempts to call Jacksepticeye and he answers. Jack: I'M STINKING RUNNING RIGHT NOW, I'LL CALL YOU BACK LATER! Jacksepticeye hangs up. Lover: Darn it, Jack... Pop Tart: But master, what about the Magical Hive? Shine: The Incredibles will do an investigation regarding that. Make3.0Shine calls Agent Rafael002. Agent Raf: Hello? Mr. Shine? Shine: Agent Raf, we need a transport ship. Mind sending one to a small town called Metroville? Agent Raf: Got it. Agent Rafael002 sends his ship, Rayfy, to rescue the team while Pop Tart hugs Cute Eyes and Cute Eyes hugs her back. Cute Eyes: I'm so happy you're okay...! Pop Tart: Me too! Make3.0Shine, Cute Eyes and Pop Tart get in the ship. Shine: You coming? Lover: Yeah... FairyTailLover01 gets in the ship. Edna: Syndrome, you know where you're going. Syndrome: Yes, Miss Mode. Category:Transcripts